Mensagem para Você
by J. M Oliver
Summary: Resposta ao Concurso: Dreams at the moonlight


_**Os personagens de **__**Naruto**__**,**__** não **__**me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados.**_

**Tema: **1. Mensagens de texto, pedido incoerente, milk-shakes e telefonemas.

**Concurso**: Dreams at the moonlight

* * *

**Mensagem Para Você**

Capítulo Único

* * *

**Domingo, 20 de Dezembro**

"Sasuke, me empresta a chave do seu apartamento?"

O moreno que está sentando no sofá olhando a _mensagem_ _de_ _texto_. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e começou a digitar no aparelho.

"Para que?" perguntou desconfiado. Aquilo era no mínimo um_pedido__incoerente__. _Itachi nunca pedia, ou dormia em sua casa. A não ser que fosse para fazer alguma besteira. Como a festa do mês passado.

"Eu só quero ter a chave, é pedir muito?"

"É, é sim" replicou bufando.

"Deixe de ser chato Sasuke, eu não vou fazer nenhuma festa..."

"Claro! Você ainda está pagando pela última..."

"Se você não me der a porcaria da chave, eu vou dizer para o Dei-chan quem foi que quebrou a sua escultura de argila"

"Mas eu não... Ergh... Tudo bem, mas como eu vou te entregar a chave?"

"Kisame vai passar aí."

**Segunda-Feira, 21 de Dezembro**

Sasuke estava, como sempre, em casa tomando uma xícara de chá enquanto lia um livro. Quando recebeu o _telefonema_:

-_ Alô._

_- Sasuke...? – chamou a voz terrivelmente longe. _

_- É. Quem é?_

_- Ah... Espera. – tampou o fone com a mão. – ITACHI! ELE ATENDEU! _

- _Outoto..._

_- O que ouve, Itachi?_

_- Nada... Só queria avisar que não vou passar o natal em casa. Houve um imprevisto e eu vou ficar na casa do Deidara-chan._

_- Era só isso?_

_- Não. Eu vou te enviar um presente... E espero que goste, eu mesmo fiz. – acrescentou orgulhoso._

_- Tudo bem. Aniki tenho que desligar._

_- Ahnm. Tudo bem, Sasuke..._

_- Que é? – pergunta sem paciência._

_- Feliz Natal._

_- Pra você também. – desejou meio sem jeito e desligando o telefone. Seu irmão não tinha jeito._

**Terça-Feira, 22 Dezembro.**

Chegava exausto, colocou sua maleta sobre o sofá e foi direto para cozinha onde encontrou um invasor loiro comendo um enorme sanduíche e um _milk-shake_.

- Quem é você?

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- E o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

- Seu irmão, Itachi, disse que era pra eu vir para cá– ela amostrou um mapa todo rabiscado em vermelho.

- Como entrou?

- Pela porta, não é obvio?

- Com que chave?

Ele amostrou um chaveiro com um símbolo da família Uchiha.

- Seu irmão me deu.

"_Maldito Itachi"_

**Quarta-Feira, 23 Dezembro**

**- **Eu já não te disse para ir embora, _gato sarnento_? – replicou molesto por ver aquele loiro maldito enredado com ele sobre a cama.

Depois de tentar enxotar o garoto de sua casa, descobrira que ele era um protótipo que Itachi estava desenvolvendo, e por isso, tinha orelhas, rabo de gato e era tão rápido.

- Sou uma raposa, não um gato! – berrou irritado. Seus dentes pontiagudos se ergueram em ameaça. – Não tenho sarna e nenhum outro tipo de doença!

- Não me interessa! Só quero que você vá embora!

- Mas eu não vou! – um sorriso se estampou na face bronzeada. – Além do que, eu _sei_ que você gostou de me usar como almofada!

- Não, eu não gostei. Gato dos infernos!

- EU SOU UMA RAPOSA!

**Quinta-Feira, 24 Dezembro (Véspera de Natal)**

- Nee, Sasuke. Você não vai montar a arvore e convidar os seus amigos para festejar?

- Não. E não me chame de Sasuke._ Dobe._

_- _Mas teme, é natal!

- E daí?

- Onde você está indo?

- Vou dormir. E você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Mas ainda não é meia noite!

- Mesmo?

- É!

- Então acho melhor ficar acordado. Talvez o papai Noel venha te trazer um presente. – inquiriu sarcástico.

- _Bastardo._

_- Idiota._

**De Quinta pra Sexta- Feira, 24/25 de Dezembro**

- Teme, - balançou o moreno de um lado para o outro – Teme, acorda.

- Hnm. O que houve, _dobe_?

- Já é meia noite.

- E...

- Já é natal!

- Meu Deus, Naruto, porque você não vai dormir e me deixa em paz? – disse irritado por ter sido acordado no meio da noite.

Pegando-o de surpresa, agarrou-o pelo ombro e o abraçou sem dar tempo do moreno protestar. Aferrou-se ao abraço até o último instante. O com os votos mais sinceros desejou:

- Feliz Natal, _Teme._

* * *

(**N/A:**) Reviews...?


End file.
